Princess Yuki
by therainydaykids
Summary: Even the saddest of souls are cheered up by a simple kiss from a Princess. Little Yuki tries to cheer up an equally young Zero. Set back when Zero first came to the Cross's. ZeroxYuki one shot. R&R.


**This is my first ****ever**** one shot. :D –nervous- **

**Pretty much it is about little Yuki and little Zero. 3 aww. I suddenly had an idea and I wrote this in about half an hour or so. Its not one of my finest pieces…but ****enjoy**** xD**

**^___~ **

**Zeki ftw :D**

******

All I could do was stare blindly at the torture fate dealt out so carelessly to him, like cards inflicting misery after misery. All I could do was gaze into those lilac eyes and see the agonized, hopeless expression when the realization that he had awoken another day crashed down upon him. He was frozen, unmovable; he lived to stare at people living but never living himself. Zero was done with life. He was done with the life that had ripped him apart from everyone he had loved. I never stopped trying though, I would always be there to slowly, inch by inch, break down the walls he had built around him where inside he would nurture his burning hatred for Vampires.

A sigh escaped my lips and I gave a feeble smile in an attempt to trick my body that I was happy. I didn't want anybody to see me crumpled on the floor in a sobbing mess, I wanted to be able to conceal my sorrow and fool everyone, especially Kaname, that I was strong. I let my fingers run over the leather bound cover of my favourite Fairytale book. I adored fairytales, I loved to image that I was some lost princess and Kaname was my prince, who one day would whisk me away to his castle. I thumbed my way, dazed, through the worn out pages until one line sent me hurling out of my reverie and into a frenzy of exhilaration. I felt a true smile erupt from the corners of my lips as my eyes grazed the sentence.

_Even the saddest of souls are cheered up by a simple kiss from a Princess. _

The second those words embedded themselves in my mind excitement flooded through me. Perhaps instead of chipping away at Zero's wall there was a door, and now my Fairy Tale book had given me the key. My grin grew wider at the prospect of erasing the heartbreaking anguish from Zero's eyes, even it if was only for a few minutes. I silently crept along the tiles, only letting my feet brush against the floor for a split second, peering sideways for any sign of him. Eventually in my peripheral vision I caught sight of his silver locks, illuminated slightly by the light that was being casted upon him. I stood there, hidden in the shadows a few seconds longer, daring not to breathe, refining my plan.

"Zero" I cried, excitement and nerves woven so clearly in my voice. He spun around in surprise, only recognizing me by the streak of my brown hair as I ran towards him. I came to a halt inches away from him and without the slightest bit of hesitation I planted my lips on his for a split second before pulling away, a beam spread wide across my face. In delight I watched as his usual deathly pale skin gradually swirled into a pink blush. "Zero's blushing!" I chanted flippantly, trying not to let too much ecstasy leak its way into my tone. My plan had worked. In an instant his eyes froze into two violet ice chips and he gave me a withering stare that drained all joy and satisfaction straight from my veins. He didn't say anything; he just continued to glare frostily at me and allowed me to suffocate in the web of guilt that was being woven, thicker by the second, around me. "Zero…I…I'm Sorry…the f…fairytale book…" I stammered softly, finally managing to pull my eyes away from his magnetic gaze.

"Forget it" He spat infuriated, pushing past me and wrenching the door open, with such force it was a miracle it was still one piece. I stood there trembling slightly, fighting with the tears that threatened to cascade down my face. I wanted Zero to be happy, but I understood now, I was one of fates cards too, sent here only to cause him more torment. I heard his footsteps creak across the passageway and finally the loud thud of his door closing behind him.

After debating with myself for a constant five minutes, I finally decided that despite the nerves doing the tango inside me, I would go apologize to Zero properly. I dawdled though, prolonging the moment when I would have to face his fury filled face. I stopped at the staircase and feigned interest in the plain woodwork before finally plunging myself upwards towards his room. It took a further ten minutes of pointless loitering before I pulled the door open, little by little. I was drawn at once, not to the fact that Zero was nowhere to be seen, or the fact that his window was wide open but to my fairytale book that had been yanked open and now lay strewn amongst the masses of junk on his bed. Curiosity came over me in a wave and then, as I read the single line on the page my lips curved up into a small smile, I glanced quickly back at the open window and then back at the page, my grin becoming steadily more pronounced as joy filtered through me once more.

_Nothing attracts nor intrigues a Princess more than a Prince who disappears silently into the night. _

**What did you think? :D **

**Hehe, ****reviews ****pretty please :DD**


End file.
